


Harmonious

by myth_taken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: You know she knows it’s not permanent. And yet, somehow, you manage to forget.--Day five of Buffyverse Femslash week- minor characters.





	Harmonious

**Author's Note:**

> The most fun part of femslash week is getting really excited and writing 2k words for a prompt only to write 200 the next day. Sorry, did I say fun? I meant frustrating. But sometimes things want to be long, and sometimes they want to be short.

You ask her to dinner. 

Not as a date, not really; just out of pity. Not because she’s pretty. Not because you’re sure she has a hidden depth or two in there somewhere, even if she  _ is _ a vampire. It’s a friend-dinner, or as close as you can get to being friends if one of you is a vampire. 

The dinner is just like any other: you sit, you eat, you tell her she has to eat the food she ordered and not the waiter. You split the bill and go home. 

Still, the next day, you wink at her when you’re going into Angel’s office. She’s going through paperwork, but her smile when she sees you is bright. You almost forget she’s a vampire.

The day after that, she finds you in the hall. She pulls you aside and she kisses you, and after you’re done being surprised you kiss her back. The back of your mind is telling you what all your friends would think about this, but the front of your mind is telling you that it doesn’t matter what they think, and even when she was alive no one saw Harmony as anything other than second-rate, and why shouldn’t you think of her as first-rate? (And she’s a pretty good kisser.)

That’s how it starts. Soon, you’re used to her-- her gossip, her chatter, her collection of shoes. And you like to think she’s used to you-- your own chatter and your notebooks and your rambles. Angel finds out eventually, and he’s a little disgusted, but Harmony tells you he had an affair with Spike once, so it’s not like he has the moral high ground. At least her hair, she says, is  _ naturally _ blonde.

You know she knows it’s not permanent. She’s a vampire; you’re a human. She has no soul; you have too much of a soul. Your soul has so much love in it that there’s even some for a vampire. The whole time you’re with her, you know that if she got the chance, she would be sucking your blood. And yet, somehow, you manage to forget.


End file.
